


Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Background Relationships, Being Lost, Comedy, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Food, Fun, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Maids, Mischief, Quests, Side Story, Slice of Life, Strawberries, Tea, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day 2020! A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito and Trill go searching for the ultimate treasure: strawberry parfait!
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid
Series: TPWLR-verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516





	Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait

Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Background Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito and Trill go searching for the ultimate treasure: strawberry parfait!

* * *

Raito blinked. _Another_ hall he was sure he’d been in!

His legs were tired, yet he remained vigilant to avoid the manor’s older wings, which Yaito-san warned so much about. She said her friends once got lost in a labyrinth there and returned with their hair pure white.

Raito _just_ got his hair recoloured.

No matter how hard he cried, everyone still turned Trill down each time he demanded to fix his chompers around a glass of strawberry parfait.

“IWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!”

To lay hands on the reward that to this day, nobody would put in front of his Navi, the more pliant Raito had been convinced by the same tantrum-toting tot to wander off from teatime with Yaito-san and his parents.

Finding their way to the kitchen was the easy part. Yaito-san’s ditzy maid, Kiryuuin Sakurako, pointed them through the proper door.

Once Raito swiped what he came for off the Ayanokoujis’ personal chef’s preparation area, Sakurako had moved on.

Difficulties with a floor waxer gone berserk…

Scared the big man he stole from might react less courteously than the good-natured servant, Raito tried backtracking on his own.

The strawberry purée and cookie crumbs tasted expensive. Trill couldn’t eat any of it, but some phantom bites of yogurt slaked his long-standing pursuit.

“Where do we go, Raito?”

Although he was lost, the nice plaster bust of a governess gave him directions.

“Thataway!”

As he followed the trajectory of the sculpture’s finger, Sakurako swished by aboard the out-of-control polisher, triggering a trapdoor. Raito’s foot made it two-thirds into the hole before Tohru snapped up his son at the last moment.

Yaito overshot her arrival and fell in, raging, “KIRYUUIN SAKURAKO!”

“Bye-bye, Yaito-san.” Raito squeezed his palm open and shut.

The adults tensed.

“Are we hauling her out?” Netto asked.

“You do that.” Tohru escaped carrying Raito.

“What? Tohru, no! You can’t just leave me here with Yaito-chan!”

“Pull me up, you imbeciles!” the heiress commanded.

Netto glanced toward Sakurako.

They gulped.


End file.
